Diskussion:Klingonische Religion
wir haben übrigens schon den artikel Klingonische Mythologie.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:12, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Wir sollten die Beiden zusammenlegen und eines der Beiden als Redirect auf das Andere bilden. Zwei Mal brauchen wir das nicht. Vor allem, wenn in beidem das Gleiche erwähnt wirt (z.B. Schöpfungsgeschichte). In Klingonische Religion ist außerdem noch jede Menge Formatierungsarbeit zu leisten. Und Quellenangaben und Links--Tobi72 09:27, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Die sind beide äußert bearbeitungsintensiv..... -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:38, 16. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Also hier fehlen für alle Fälle noch Quellen und zusätzlich ist die Diskussion mit Klingonische Mythologie und eier Zusammenführung noch nicht beendet. --Tobi72 13:15, 24. Nov. 2007 (UTC) Gibt es eigentlich eine Institution "Kirche"? Und was wird aus den Klingonen, die zum katholischen Christentum konvertieren? Wie bringen die die Nächstenliebe ihres neuen Glaubens mit der Kriegertradition zusammen? Haben sie Repressalien zu befürchten? Ein weites Forschungsgebiet tut sich hier auf! :die klingonen sind eine archaisch Krieger-Kultur, wie die Germanen, Wikinger oder die Spartaner. also, von daher gibt es glaube ich eher keine organisierten Kirchen. warum sollten die Klingonen gerade zum katholischen Christentum konervtieren? es deutet ja alles darauf hin das es das Christentum so, im 24ten Jahrhundert nicht mehr gibt. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 08:34, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Germanen und Wikinger sind auch christianisiert worden, warum also nicht der eine oder andere Klingone? (Wobei ich allerdings nicht in der Haut des Missionars stecken möchte.) Und das Christentum im 24. Jahrhundert? Antwort Alpha-Realität: Gibt es in Star Trek Hinweise darauf? Antwort hiesige Realität: Die Kirche wird sicher in 400 Jahren noch genau so lebendig sein wie seit 2000 Jahren, ob man das nun gut findet oder nicht. Und warum gearde das katholische Christentum? Weil die katholische Version als "Ersatz" für den Kriegerkult ein total verschnörkeltes Brimborium anzubieten hat: eine gewaltige Kathedrale oder barocke Kirche mit stirnwulstbehafteten Engelchen macht doch einfach mehr her, als eine schlichte evangeliche Kirche. Und die Anzahl der Rituale dürfte bei den Katholen auch eine Rolle spielen. Wie gesagt: ein weites Feld für die fiktive Forschung! Let's have fun! Von solchen konkreten Situationen mal abgesehen: da gibt es tiefgreifende theologische Fragen! Sind die nichtirdischen Völker von der Erbsünde betroffen? Hat der irdische Sohn Gottes auch sie befreit? Oder nur uns? Usw, usf. :::Nun, wenn Forschung, dann Forschung im kanonischen Rahmen. Und da gibt es einige Informationen, die eventuell dienlich sind: :::a) zur Aktivität der christlichen Kirche: Es gibt (so weit ich weiß) nur in einer einzigen Folge eine Darstellung einer kirchlich aktiven Figur, nämlich die Mutter von Kasidy Yates, die eine kirchliche Trauung wünscht ( ). Wenn es noch weitere explizit kirchlich aktive Menschen gibt kann ich mich jedenfalls nicht mehr daran erinnern. :::Ansonsten gibt es aber einige Menschen, die religiös sind. Leonard McCoy ist ziemlich gläubig, wie oft von ihm selbst erwähnt, z.B. , in hoffen mehr oder weniger alle Menschen an Bord, nun Gott zu treffen. Auch Picard scheint in einen Gott zu erwarten. :::Die katholische Kirche ist in ihrer Erscheinungsform auch wohl bekannt, keiner wundert sich, als Q in als Mönch erscheint, Sisko hat eine Vision, in der sein Vater als Priester auftaucht ( und in Fair Haven ist die katholische Kirche natürlich auch stark vertreten. :::b) zur Frage der Missionierung von Klingonen: Wir kennen zwei Klingonen, Worf und B'Elanna Torres, die auf der Erde aufwuchsen. Beide sind nicht christlich, B'Elanna ist (anfangs) maximal atheistisch während Worf ziemlich deutlich dem klingonischen Glauben anhängt. Vermutlich (das würde am besten zur aufgeklärten, säkularisierten Föderation passen) missioniert die katholische Kirche im 24. Jahrhundert einfach nicht mehr, aber das ist rein spekulativ. Außerdem scheint dem gegenüber eine ziemlich aktive klingonische Kirche (wenn es die den gibt) zu stehen, die Klöster und Mönche scheinen jedenfalls eine ziemlich wichtige Rolle zu spielen (B'Elanna und WOrf waren beide zumindest zeitweise im Kloster!). :::c) sollte jedoch angemerkt werden, dass die katholische Kirche schnell ins Hintertrefen geraten könnte, wenn sie versucht, ihre monotheistischen Ansprüche gegen andere Religion durchzusetzen, einfach weil augenscheinlich fremde Götter existieren, angefangen beim Gott der Edo und den bajoranischen Propheten zu weiteren, die hundertprozentig existieren. Vermutlich könnte die Kirche da nur sagen, dass sie nicht wirklich der christlichen Definition eines (des) Gottes entsprechen und sie ignorieren.--Bravomike 13:14, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) da gibt es noch weitere beispiele bei eas. interessant finde ich das zitat von Brannon Braga: We want to keep Star Trek secular. The human facet of Star Trek secular.--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 13:27, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :: Schöner Beitrag! Aber: "Nun, wenn Forschung, dann Forschung im kanonischen Rahmen" - Warum? Auch für über Star Trek hinausgehende Spekulation sollte Raum sein! Mein konvertierter Klingone mit all seiner Brisanz war ja nur als Aufhänger gedacht, um das Thema überhaupt anzuschneiden. :::bedenke bitte das Memory-Alpha kein Diskussionforum ist--ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 15:20, 25. Jun. 2008 (UTC) äh, sorry. bin schon weg. aber ich finde "was-wäre-wenn-überlegungen" so reizvoll! und dann noch mit einem so abwegigen thema! (alternate time stream novels)